Greece
Greek is a nation in the continent of Europe. It is surrounded by the Mediterranean Sea and can see the Middle East from the top of one of their hills, but not Alaska or Russia What John Travolta doesn't know While Greece may indeed be a word, this country is a member of the European Union. Greek History Greeks invented everything Greece Today Top 7 threats in Greece # Goats # Wild Goats # Wild Zombie Goats # Wild zombie olive tree eating goats # Bear goats # Disgrunted people belonging to one trade branch declaring a strike and messing life of everyone else (Greek or not) by closing up streets with road blocks ( if they re farmers they use tractors for this) most often during the real hot Greek Summer (post offices are an exception because they randomly go on a strike quite often any time of year) # Minotaurs Greek Geography & Climate In the capital city of Athens it is 9000000 degrees F in the summer time, while everywhere else remains in the high 70s. In the winter it snows 12 feet everywhere. Seriously. Everywhere. Greek Government Greek Culture What's With Their Alphabet? Why does it look like a cross between English and squiggles a 1st grader would draw? Maybe cause it was created several eons before English started entertain the thought for a written language created by adoption of Latin characters (incidentaly learning Greek was a very fashionable thing to do in ancient Rome when they started become an empire as Greek culture was considered older and vastly more evolved) Greek Food Similar to Italian but with heavy influence on spice use from Asia (via Asia Minor during Byzantium and later Turk occupation). Greek stands in a way in matters of food taste in a crossroads between Europe and Asia What's With All The Broken Plates? They might say it's for prosperity,but in reality they just hate the china they got from their mothers-in-laws. Famous People From Greece Telly Savalas Typical Day In Greece Wake up at noon. Have a cigarette and frappe(iced Greek coffee) for breakfast Go for coffee and a cigarette for lunch. Take a nap Go for coffee and a cigarette for dinner Smoke some more and then go out to party. Return half night at home for a bit of sleep before next day or optionaly stay out partying until around 4-5 in morning then go for a spicey soup or a pie before going for a bit of sleep. Politicians do all of the above but nap more. Throw in some corruption as well. Strange Laws in Greece -Illegal for tourists to have beards, on threat of deportation -Every sale must involve a receipt -In one poor shanty-town attached to Athens, if you can build your house within 24 hours, you get given the title deeds to that land -No plane-spotting (this should be illegal anywhere) Facts * Most Likely invented Communism through their philosphers * Invented bears and sharks * Invented Italy * Vote for the same people even though they do nothing other than take the country backwards * Greek Philosophers were the first to discover the "Wisdom of the Gut" * Greece to repay EU loan with Giant Wooden Horse, Germany to get Giant Wooden Horse first.